Civilization V: Gods
Civilization V: Gods and Kings is the first expansion pack released for Civilization V. It will be released June 19, 2012. The expansion will include new and upgraded gameplay systems, including the re-introduction of Religion, Espionage, improved combat, and City-States. Gods and Kings will also introduce 9 new civilizations, 9 new leaders, 9 new wonders, 27 new units, and new buildings, resources, and will add a few new technologies. New Civilizations and Leaders *Carthage: Dido of Carthage *Netherlands: William I *Celts: Boudica *Maya: Pacal II *Byzantines: Theodora *Huns: Attila the Hun *Austria': 'Maria Theresa *Ethiopia: Haile Selassie *Sweden: Gustavus Adolphus Religion Religion involves gaining faith from your people. This is done in all different ways, including being successful at combat, discovering ancient ruins, constructing certain buildings and wonders and from one of the two new City-States, the Religious City-State. Gaining enough faith will allow for you to build a Pantheon. Once a Pantheon is built, you can found your own, primitive religion and get bonuses early on. You get different bonuses from founding different Pantheons, and, once someone has taken one, it become unavailable to all the late-comers. Eventually, you can build upon your religion and add new bonuses; some will provide bonuses to you, while others will provide bonuses to any city that follows your religion (even those of another civilization), meaning that even if you choose not to take part in the religious game, it will eventually come to you and you will gain bonuses from it.. If over half the people in a city are members of your religion, the influence of it starts to spread. Missionaries can also be sent out to spread the good word. Espionage Espionage can be used in multiple ways. Like Civ 4, Spies can steal techs from other civs, but they are not a unit on the map that you can build. Espionage is unlocked when the Renaissance era is reached, this will unlock 1 spy for every age after, an additional spy may be gained from building the National Inteligence Agency National Wonder. Another way to use them way is to send a spy into a city during an election to rig it. Spies can also be used in a Coup, a risky move with big payouts if successful. Spies can also be used to gain information on what opposing civilizations will be doing next. NOTE: Spies are indeed a FINITE RESOURCE in Gods and Kings. City-States The two new City-State types are Religious and Mercantile. Religious states reward additional Faith, while the Mercantile City States reward their friends with happiness and custom luxury goods which can vary depending on the City-State. These luxury resources can only be obtained from the Mercantile City States, giving the world's strongest armies a valid reason to make a few friends rather than to just pillage their way across the continents (or pangea). Combat Combat has moved from a 10 point system to a 100 point system. This allows for a slower and more flexible system. Naval Combat has expanded to include both ranged and melee units. Melee naval units can conduct raids and pillages on coastal cities to get gold and, if the city is weak enough, capture it. Gallery Civ5GandKScreen1.jpg Civ5GandKScreen2.jpg Firaxis-Civ5Pax 1020 header large verge super wide.jpg|PAX demo photo Civ5GandKScreen3.jpg Leader boudicca.jpg|Boudicca of the Celts Leader dido.jpg|Dido of Carthage PakalPreview.jpg|Pacal of the Mayans HaileSelassie-620x.jpg|Haile Selassie of Ethiopia Gustavus adolphus.jpg|Gustavus Adolphus of Sweden Civilization V Gods And Kings 13294102993243.jpg|William I of the Netherlands Leaning.jpg|The Leaning Tower of Pisa Neuschwanstein.jpg|Neuschwanstein Castle Civ 5 Gods 8.jpg|Petra Civ 5 Gods 7.jpg|The Great Djenne Mosque Civ 5 Gods 9.jpg|The Terracotta Army Category:Civilization V